


We're Your Mommas Now

by Marlinsart (Marlinspirkhall)



Series: Star Trek Fanarts 2020 [27]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Adoption, Comic, Digital Art, Fanart, Fancomic, Gen, behold: another secret spock sibling! It is you., sch'n t'gai family, spock's siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:21:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26885785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marlinspirkhall/pseuds/Marlinsart
Summary: Adopting everyone in the galaxy is a noble quest."If your parents suck, I'm your momma now.""As am I.""Right. WE'RE your mommas now."
Relationships: Amanda Grayson/Sarek
Series: Star Trek Fanarts 2020 [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1632751
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	We're Your Mommas Now

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr Post](https://marlinsart.tumblr.com/post/631362490602749952/marlinspirkhall-consider-yourself-adopted)


End file.
